


Love Multiplied, Not Halved

by Mezo_Phane



Series: The Peace of Love [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Lives, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fatherhood, Gen, Motherhood, Not Canon Compliant, Oblique Mentions of Abortion and Miscarriage, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Pregnancy, Rose Tico Deserved Better, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezo_Phane/pseuds/Mezo_Phane
Summary: For years, Rose Tico-Hux has believed that she’d never have children.Now, that fact has been incontrovertibly refuted.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Armitage Hux's Mother, Armitage Hux & Original Child Character(s), Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rose Tico & Armitage Hux’s Mother, Rose Tico & Original Child Character(s)
Series: The Peace of Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106060
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Love Multiplied, Not Halved

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was originally posted on my tumblr, but I decided to put it here on the Archive too!

When it comes to writing, it truly is either famine or feast.I gladly take advantage of the periods of feasting, because after that, I don’t write for months,  if I’m lucky.Well, here is the third, and at the moment,  final fic in my Peace of Love “series”.

This is Gingerrose pregnancy and baby fic with a slight soupçon of angst and a whole heaping helping of fluff.

Rating: T, I’d say.

Enjoy!

* * *

Rose had been told by Doctor Kalonia when she and Paige had joined the Resistance that due to the pollution inflicted by the First Order on Hays Minor, she wouldn’t be able to have children.Rose didn’t know how to feel about that at first.She had always hoped that once everything was over, in better times, she would find the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, and have a family of her own.In time though, she learned to accept…  _ that _ , and paid no more attention to that detail.

It was fine, and when she told the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with that fact, Armitage was perfectly alright with it.They had been happily married for almost three amazing years now, though, and Rose would be lying if she said she hadn’t imagined a boy with black hair and pale green eyes, or a girl with brown eyes and red-brown hair running around their little house. 

She could almost see her and Armitage teaching their child engineering and how to fix anything.She could see Aisling teaching them how to bake, like she taught Armitage.She could see Armitage teaching their child how to fish in the small, babbling stream that ran through their property.But with what she knew about her medical condition, she knew she would never be able to see those imaginings come to life, no matter how much she wished for it. 

And then one day, Rose was roused from sleep by the unstoppable urge to throw up.She ran to the bathroom and managed to reach the toilet in time.In a matter of seconds, she felt her husband’s presence knelt behind her, his hand running up and down her back.“Sorry for waking you,” she muttered, knowing he was a light sleeper, and that he probably wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again after this.

“It’s alright.”He pressed a cool hand against her forehead.“You’re not running a temperature, that’s good.”

“It must be the seafood we had for dinner — I probably didn’t cook it well enough.”

“Yes, perhaps.I’ll throw the leftovers in the rubbish just in case later.” 

Once her nausea passed, he bundled her into bed with some crackers and a cold glass of water, both of them sure that this was a mild stomach flu.But what they thought was a stomach virus that would pass in a few days didn’t pass at all.In fact, it only got worse.Armitage was… well, like a headless chicken, running here and there, going to the market practically every day to get various stomach remedies, plying her with glasses of cold water, crackers, and whatever newfound cure he had discovered that day. 

As much as she appreciated Armitage and his efforts for her, the constant nausea was starting to get on her nerves.After almost two weeks of this, Rose finally went to the town doctor, hoping that Dr. Ropero would have some answers.

* * *

“Mrs. Tico-Hux, I have some good news for you. The vomiting and nausea should stop soon, and you are a little over a month into your first pregnancy,” Dr. Ropero grinned.

“What?”Rose breathed, not sure she had heard him correctly.

“You’re pregnant, Mrs. Tico-Hux.”

“I — I — How?”

Dr. Ropero’s mouth twisted humorously.“Mrs. Tico-Hux, as a married woman — ”

“No, no, I know  _ how_, but  _ how_?I was told years ago that I would never be able to get pregnant.”

“Well, near as I can figure, having a healthy, balanced diet and breathing fresh, unpolluted air as well as having significantly lower stress levels has made your reproductive system recover to the point where you can have a child.”

Rose gasped, a grin beginning to spread across her mouth.“I’m really pregnant?”

He smiled, “Mrs. Tico-Hux, you could not possibly get any more pregnant.”

Rose was now very glad for Dr. Ropero’s insistence that Armie not come into the examination room due to there not being enough room for the three of them as she did not know how he would react to this news. 

“Now, I’m going to give you some anti-emetics which should ease the nausea, as well as some mint extract capsules which should also help.I’d like you to come in for an examination every three weeks to a month so we can make sure you and your child are healthy.”

It happened so fast.Two pill bottles were pushed into her hand along with an appointment card, the date of which she abstractedly set, and before she knew it, she was in the waiting room.Upon seeing her, Armitage immediately stood and approached her, firing questions at her faster than she could reply to them.

“Armie.Armie, calm down,” she interrupted.

“I am calm,” he replied, the coiled tension visible throughout his body.

“I’m alright.”

“You are?What did Dr. Ropero say?”

This was it.What would she say?In a kneejerk reaction, the words that came out of her mouth were, “I’m alright.It’s just a little bug that should pass in a while.Dr. Ropero gave me some pills to help me.”Well.It wasn’t  entirely a lie. 

The tension visibly drained from his frame.“Oh.That’s good.I’m glad.”

“Yeah,” Rose lightly smiled.“It is good.”

* * *

Although it had seemed like a good decision at first, Rose was quickly regretting her decision not to tell Armie that very day.Sooner or later, she would have to tell him.This would eventually come out, literally.She was beginning to stress out, even though she knew it wouldn’t be good for their child.

Their child.It still felt so surreal.She was carrying within her a life, a child that was half her, half Armitage, the child she never thought she would have, the child she had dreamt of for so long.

She wished her mother and sister were still alive so that she would have someone to talk to about this.She was beginning to despair of having a confidant when it occurred to her.She still had someone who would understand.

It took some doing, but Rose managed to get up without waking her husband, which was a kriffing miracle.She crept to the downstairs workroom where they kept the subspace holocom system.She input the now familiar frequency and prayed that she would pick up.

Aisling’s concerned face and voice came up on the projector and through the speaker and Rose nearly sobbed in relief.“Rose, a stór, what’s wrong, it’s very late on Tareth, and you look so tired.”

“Oh, Aisling,” she began, before breaking into stifled tears. 

“What’s wrong, mo leanbh?”

“I — I — you’re going to be a grandmother.”

Aisling’s jaw dropped and a look of complete joy came over her.“I’m — you’re pregnant, my dear?”

She could only nod in reply.

“I’m so happy for the two of you, this is wonderful!”

“It — it is, I’ve always wanted a child, but — but I haven’t — ” 

Realization dawned on her mother-in-law’s face.“You haven’t told Armitage.”

Rose numbly nodded her head.

“I — I don’t know how he’ll react; I know he’s traumatized by his own childhood and — oh, Aisling, I don’t know what to do!”

“Oh, child.I wish I was there right now so I could hug you.”

“I wish you were here too.I feel so alone!”

A peculiar look came over Aisling’s face.“You’re not alone, Rose.As long as you have me and Armitage, you’ll never be alone.We love you, and we’ll  always be there for you.I should go.”

Rose was about to protest when Aisling leaned in and whispered, “Look behind you,” before sending a last, encouraging smile, and ending the connection.

Rose froze, knowing what —  _ who _ was behind her, but not wanting it to be true.This was not how she wanted this to go.

“You’re pregnant, Rose?”He apprehensively said.

Slowly, Rose turned in her chair, seeing the sleep rumpled, but alert form of her husband in the workroom doorway.She opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, willing something, anything, to come out of her mouth.Finally, she managed a quiet, “Yes.”

He measuredly walked up to her, and sat down on the chair beside her, taking her hands in his.“Rose.I’m so sorry.I understand if… if you don’t want — ”

Rose cut him off, horrified.“No!No, Armie.I want this child, our child.I’ve wanted this for so long.I’m so sorry for not telling you sooner.”

“The doctor’s visit.You knew then.”

“Yes, and I’m so sorry for lying to you.I’m so sorry.”

He worked his jaw briefly, a pensive look on his face.“The old parts of me want desperately to be mad at you, but it wouldn’t solve anything at all, for one thing, and… now, I could never be mad at you.So… it’s alright, mo ghrá.You have nothing to be sorry for.I understand.I’m sorry that you felt scared to tell me, and that my traumas made you feel like you had to go through this alone.You won’t be alone — you’re not alone.”

“Oh, Armitage!”She said, before rushing into his arms.

* * *

Rose was now nearly five months into her pregnancy at which point the morning sickness had thankfully passed a couple of months back, and according to Dr. Ropero, their child was developing healthily, and that it was likely going to be a smooth birthing process.One thing Rose had noticed though, was this odd distance that Armie was displaying.It was not a physical one, oh no.God forbid that she went out of his sight for two seconds.It was an emotional one, when it came to him bonding with the baby.At first she thought that he was just concerned about what could happen in her first trimester, but even after that milestone had passed, he was still the same.She didn’t know what to do, she was getting frustrated, and it was beginning to show.

It was a cool night on Tareth when Rose awakened, not knowing why.Soon, she realized something wasn’t quite right with the bed.She turned over to see Armie’s side of the bed empty. She glanced at the chronometer on her nightstand.0200 hours.She sighed, pulling herself up.This was  far too early for him to be up.She would have to drag him to bed, it seemed.Fortunately, she was experienced at that.

She checked the upstairs workroom, but found it empty.Huh.Going down, she checked the sitting room and the kitchen but found them empty as well.Finally, she went in the direction of the downstairs workroom, but hesitated when she heard voices.Pressing her back to the wall, she edged towards the half opened door.

“It’s far too late for you to be up, Armitage,” came Aisling’s concerned voice through the holocom.

“I know, Mother,” was his tired reply, his voice edging towards an Arkanisian accent like it always did whenever he spoke with his mother.“I — I need to talk with you.”

“What’s going on, mo leanbh?”

“I’m worried.”

“Is something wrong with Rose?”

“No, no, she’s perfectly alright.It’s me that’s the problem.”

“Tell me what’s wrong, son.”

“I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Do what?”

“Be a good father.I don’t know if I can do it.I don’t want to be like — like —“

“Like Brendol.”

“I don’t feel ready.I’m afraid of everything.And how do I even begin to tell my child that their father is a criminal, a murderer?”

“I want you to listen to me, and listen to me well, Armitage Hux.”Aisling’s voice was stern.“You will be an amazing father for the very reasons you think you will be a horrible one.The very fact that you’re questioning yourself is exactly why you  _will not_ be like your father.And in regards to your not feeling ready?No one does.I knew I didn’t feel ready to be a mother when I found out I was carrying you.I was afraid too.I was afraid I would bollocks everything up.I thought I was going to be horrible.”

“You were a wonderful mother.The best.”

Aisling didn’t say anything in reply to that.After a beat, she continued, “And you’ll tell your child about your past when they’re old enough to understand.My grandchild is half Rose, so if they’re anything like her, they’ll forgive you, my dear.”

Armitage sounded so vulnerable and almost young when he replied, “You’re sure, Mother?”

“I know they will.”

“Thank you, Mother.”

“You’re welcome.Now go to sleep, you’ll need all of it you can get for the next eighteen years.”

“I will, Mother.”

“Is aoibhinn liom tú, mo leanbh.”

“Is aoibhinn liom tú, Máthair.”

The beep that signaled the end of the connection sounded through the room.Then, to Rose’s surprise came, “I know you’re there.”

Rose stepped into the room, aware the roles were reversed from months ago. 

“I’m sorry,” he continued.

“For what?”

“I know I’ve been distant and — ”

“ _I’m_ sorry, Armitage.I have to admit that I was getting a little frustrated with you.I didn’t think that you could be feeling overwhelmed, inequipped, and unprepared, you seemed so confident — I didn’t think, and I’m sorry.If it‘s any comfort, I’m a little freaked out too at the thought of being a mother.”

“You?You’ll be amazing — the best.”

“You just said your mother was the best.”

He considered this for a moment.“I — er — ”

“Don’t short circuit your brain, honey, if I turn out to be as good as your mother, I’ll take it as a win,” she smirked.“And your mother’s right.You’ll be a great father.”

“I will?”

“Yeah.And I’m gonna give you a troubleshooting guide, so to speak, so you feel better.When you’re stuck as to what to do, ask yourself: “What would Brendol do?”Then do exactly the opposite.”

“That’s good advice,” he said, a watery grin on his face.

“Of course it is.It’s your wife’s advice.Now, my next piece of advice is, come to bed.Your mother’s right, if this child is anything like us, we’ll need all the sleep we can get.”

The couple lay down in bed and all was silent for two minutes until Armitage whispered, “Do you think they’ll forgive me when I tell them what I was?”

Rose reached for his hand, squeezing it tightly.“Of course they will.They’ll be the best of us.”

* * *

After that, Armitage was much more open about his fears and insecurities, which only served to strengthen the relationship of the parents-to-be, and all too soon, Rose went into labor.

“I’m going to kriffing _kill_ you, Armitage, you’ll never touch me again!”Rose screamed as she clutched his hand from her contractions.

“Of course, my dear, if that’s what you wish,” he calmly replied, ignoring the grinding of his bones as she held his hand.

“Almost there, Rose, just one more push!”Dr. Ropero exclaimed.

“You said that _ten pushes ago_!”

Dr. Ropero replied, “This is it, just one more, I promise.”

Rose gasped, lying back on the pillows trying to catch her breath, her energy spent. “I — I don’t know if I can do this, Armie, I can’t — ”

“ _Yes, you can_ ,” he said, his voice taking on the stern authority he used as the General.“You _can_ , and you _will_.Because even when it all seems hopeless, you _still_ keep fighting.Have you forgotten what happened on the Supremacy?I swear, you left a scar.It’s here somewhere on this hand you’re holding.You will _fight_ , Rose Tico-Hux, and you know why?Because you’re a Rebel, and Rebels _don’t give up_.Now  _** fight ** _ !”

Rose inhaled, and bore down, shouting. 

“Yes, yes, just a little more, Rose, that’s it,” Dr. Ropero encouraged.

With a final scream, their child came wailing into the world.“You have a daughter!” Dr. Ropero joyfully announced. 

“A daughter?” Rose whispered, while Armitage watched, stunned, as their now-clean child was soon handed to the new mother.“She’s so beautiful,” she murmured almost reverently, caressing the red-brown fluff on their daughter’s head. “What should we name her?”Rose asked, looking up at her awe-struck husband.

“How does Thanya Paige sound?” He murmured.

Rose gasped, saying, “Are you sure?”

“Never been surer of anything in my life, other than loving you.”

* * *

Some time later, Aisling came into the room after Dr. Ropero and his nurse left the house, having arrived on Tareth a week ago, not wanting to miss her grandchild’s birth.“How are we doing,” she grinned, treading softly.

“Wonderful,” Rose grinned, “would you like to hold your granddaughter?”

“Oh, can I?”

“Of course.”

“What’s her name?”

“Thanya Paige, after my mother and sister.”  


  
“That’s beautiful, my dear.Oh,” Aisling exclaimed, as Thanya was placed in her arms, “She’s a beautiful child!“

All through this, Armitage was silent, wondering how all this was possible. His mother was here, alive, he had a wonderful, beautiful wife, and now, a wonderful, beautiful child.Just when he thought he couldn’t love any more, he went and proved himself wrong.This day was yet more evidence of this.His love had multiplied, not halved, and he had a feeling this was only the beginning.

* * *

**_ Fourteen Years Later _ **

“And now you know the whole story, Than.I hope you can forgive me.”Armitage had finished relating the story of his life before Rose to his daughter.He was bracing himself for rejection and so much worse.

The lengthy silence was torture.Thanya was looking out towards the distant hills, a blank look on her face.He sighed, moving to stand from where they were sitting on the ground, his old bones protesting the motion, to give his daughter some space, when her hand shot out, halting his movements.He turned to her.

“You did horrible, terrible things, Dad.There’s no denying it.But you’re different now.You’re sorry, sorry for all the harm you caused.That’s what counts, and that you live the rest of your life as a good person.Which you have.You’ve been an amazing husband to Mom, and a really, really great dad.But if it makes you feel better, I forgive you, Dad.”And with that, she hugged him. 

Tears springing to his eyes, he returned his daughter’s embrace.He was right, all those years ago.His love had multiplied yet again.

_** The End ** _

**Author's Note:**

> Arkanish (Irish) Glossary
> 
> Aisling (pronounced ASH-ling) [means “dream” or “vision”]
> 
> A Stór: my treasure (pronounced uh STORE) [usually used to express affectionate friendship, especially for parent and children relationships.]
> 
> Mo Leanbh: (pronounced muh LAN-uv) [literally means “my child.” Affectionate term of endearment.]
> 
> Is aoibhinn liom tú: (pronounced iss even lum too) [literally translates to “you delight me”, but is an affectionate way of saying “I love you”.]
> 
> Máthair: (pronounced mahTHer) [means Mother]
> 
> Again, google translate and various websites helped me here, so if this wrong, Irish speaking people, please, please do not hesitate to correct me.
> 
> Please read & review!


End file.
